


"When it comes to swords, a queen is only a woman after all."

by frogsandrosbifs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, pre AGOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsandrosbifs/pseuds/frogsandrosbifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei's disappointment over her marriage with Robert, and over the way she is treated for being a woman - but finding a way to pay her debts to Robert.</p>
<p>
  <i>Queen she was now. But men still disregarded what she ever said, told her to shut her mouth, ignored her council.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"When it comes to swords, a queen is only a woman after all."

She should have been a Woman King, riding into battle and fighting in the vanguard like her brother. She should have been raised like Jaime, learning to joust besides him instead of all those absurd things they had made her do. 

She was  _him_ , after all. She was as good and deserved as much as him, and would never be totally a woman, because she was him too. 

One day, she had dreamed that being Queen would appease that. The Targaryens were different. Rhaegar would have let her do all these things. He would have let her ride and wield weapons and she still would have been his Queen.

She would have been man and woman, wearing armour and gown all alike.

But of course it was Robert she had ended up with. She had had hopes ; but then he had treated her like dirt. Those damn women, he’d say, those damn women, they can’t even keep their mouth shut. 

Queen she was now. But men still disregarded what she ever said, told her to shut her mouth, ignored her council. In the end, she was only some device for the King to fuck at night when he had too much to drink, saying this wench’s name again and again while she closed her eyes and tried to pretend it was Jaime.  ** _But with his stench, it never works._**

She was only some device to give him heirs, to give him sons. 

No swords for her, only pain and breeding.

**_You’ll never get any son from me._ **

Never — Cersei knew, as her hand lingered on her growing stomach, she knew that this child will be hers, and only hers. A child conceived with the man she loved.  _Hers._ A child conceived with love, and not from some drunken fool sweating on top of her. _  
_

As she announced her pregnancy, she watched Robert cheer and maybe smile to her for the first time in ages, and she laughed, she laughed. He joined her, thinking she was simply happy, but inside Cersei was laughing at him. She was delivering her own blow to him, a biggest blow that any slap he could have given her.

_**The child sitting on the throne after you will be a Lion, my King. All Lion. All mine. All Lannister.** _

_**He will have his father’s strength and bravery, and he will be as proud as me.** _

_**He’ll get nothing of you.** _


End file.
